


Acting

by Kevamie (ChildOfSolace)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Introspection, Kevin is latino, M/M, a lot of it actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Kevamie
Summary: Kevin comes home to his shared unit with his boyfriend of 3 years and hears Jamie crying.
Relationships: Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: OTP collection





	Acting

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the VA of Belle from beauty and the beast, during the scene of Belle crying over the beast dying. The director had cut the scene to ask if she was okay, to which she simply wiped at her tears and answered 'Acting'
> 
> Also, inspired with [This](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/673921531739097490/)

Kevin parked his car to the reserved space outside the apartment building he's now lives in.

Even up to now, he could still hardly believe he had been willing to settle for a living space less remarkable than the actual mansion he'd lived in. But after reaching that certain age and had to move on from the comforting nest his parent usually left him in, Kevin had been more than happy to move in with his boyfriend. Of course, there were a lot of compromises.

For one thing, Kevin didn't want to simply stay in Beach city where Jamie's been previously. If he was going to live somewhere away from home for the first time in his life, it would be in a place he prefered. Such as Empire city. Jamie had been reluctant to move away from his beloved hometown, but the prospect of being able to live with Kevin was also too good to pass up. Especially when the Latino had remarked that it would be about time Jamie could give auditioning for serious acting roles again after all the time his put in at Beach City Community Theater. Plus, the dedicated Thespian could always visit on occasion. 

The next compromise was where they'd be living. Kevin had been given some cash to start off, Jamie arguing that his definition of 'some' was certainly what he would consider as 'enough to get him through a year.' Kevin was more than ready to use it to buy one of those condominium units that was already refurbished. But Jamie had said he wanted to pitch in at least close to an equal amount, if not exactly equal. After much debates, Kevin had conceded to a quaint apartment building near the Dancing studio he would be working in, with the promise that they would upgrade later on when Jamie starts making it big as an Actor.

Maybe it was due to the fact that Kevin had much faith in him, even knowing about his failures at a time before they met, but Jamie had agreed with that condition.

"Jay, I'm home." Kevin called out, tossing his apartment key to the dish on top of a side table by the door.

There was no answer, so Kevin figured Jamie was further into an apartment and possibly in his bedroom. Kevin had his own bed room, too. But it was mostly for display and a place to store his things and clothes. He usually slept at Jamie's room with his boyfriend, since it had the better view. He wanted the room himself, but Jamie had wanted it too since it would really help him get into his 'Drama zone' for more inspiration or something like that.

They flipped for it when they first moved in, and Jamie won. Of course, he was always willing to share the space, even when it was actually much smaller than the one Kevin ended up with.

When Kevin neared the room, the door was open and he could hear sobbing. The dance instructor froze. _Jamie was crying?_ Hesitantly, he walked in the room and sees that his boyfriend was sat down in front of his desk, with his phone in front of him and Kevin's heart felt heavy.

 _Another rejection._ The Latino sighed, walking over with his hand outstretch and ready to give his boyfriend a consoling pat in the back, when Jamie abruptly sat up, and Kevin blinked as he simply wiped at his face and took his phone.

And started a playback recording from the sobbing heard earlier.

"What the hell?"

Jamie jolted, nearly dropping his phone. He settled it back down as he turned to see Kevin, hand to his heart. "Kevin, I didn't hear you come in." He said.

"Yeah, I figured." Kevin said, raising a brow. "Are you okay? You were crying... At least, it sounded like you were crying...?"

"Oh! Oh, no. That wasn't..." Jamie trailed off, widening his eyes. "And you really thought I was crying? Wait, wait!" He took his phone and played back the recording again. "Does it sound like I'm crying here too?"

Bemused, Kevin responded as he listened to the sound. "Yeah babe, pretty much the idea of a recording." He said. "Still don't..."

"Oh right! Nearly forgot; I got a part!" Jamie grinned, standing up to throw his arms around Kevin's neck. "I mean, it's mostly a voice acting gig but still!"

Kevin yelped, instinctively wrapping his arms around the other as he positioned his feet to maintain a proper balance. But once he heard the words out of Jamie's mouth, he couldn't help grinning once more and spun Jamie around excitedly.

Once they were both settled down on the bed, the young Thespian explained what kind of role it was. He was going to star as one of the leading roles in a brand new TV series. Jamie expressed that he was a bit nervous, since it wasn't exactly the acting he was used to. Although he mentioned that some scenes on the Pilot episode would actually be shot as live, most of the series is going to be Animated, so Jamie would be voice acting most of the time.

"It's a bit challenging, since I've never really considered acting with just voice but this could be my first step to that." Jamie beamed. "But I'm really excited!"

Kevin smirked, "You're going to kill it babe, I know it." He said. "But I don't see why you had to cry actual tears when you were just recording a test check."

"Tsk, tsk, it's part of my process!" Jamie argued, "how will the audience now the emotion is real if the tears aren't real? I mean, they might not film me crying but still!"

The Latino laughed, hugging the other man to him once more. "Okay, okay, I get it." He said. "Still, you really had me going there. I thought you got another rejection." Then, taking a more somber tone, he added. "I don't like seeing you cry."

"Oh Kevin..." Jamie pressed a hand to the other's cheek. "As long as I'm never rejected by you, I'll be fine from now on."

Kevin smiled warmly at that.

They shared a kiss.... And then some.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got a bit OOC. I actually only watched very few eps of Steven Universe. It's okay but I don't really like it a whole lot. But I do enjoy these two and the idea of them together.


End file.
